Oublier
by OctavCat
Summary: Petite fantaisie : un mécanisme permet aux élèves de Poudlard de voir ce qu’ils veulent via des hologrammes, comme un film. Harry assiste à une partie de l’enfance du Maître des Potions, souhaitant ne jamais en avoir conscience. Univers à JK Rowling


La Grande Salle se trouvait de plus en plus agitée. Quelle autre personne verrait sa vie découverte sous leurs regards ? McGonagall avait été une fille aussi désespérée que Hermione quant aux études... Albus avait été un charmant prodige et déjà on le voyait grand ami avec Grindelwald... L'histoire de Flitwick leur avait fait découvrir le monde des elfes, sous le point de vue d'un petit futé, honnête cependant. McKinnan se remettait encore de la panique de voir ses plus profondes pensées dévoilées.

Les professeurs étaient toujours absents, et une partie de leur histoire défilait devant les élèves à leur demande. Ils s'amusaient tous, regardant leur histoire comme un film, dans le noir, avec des images qui se déformaient, se matérialisaient et fondaient devant eux ; plus qu'un hologramme ou qu'un simple rétroprojecteur.

« Hey Harry, peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder ta vie! »

« Sûrement pas! » répondit l'intéressé. Jamais il ne voudrait qu'ils connaissent une partie de son enfance... surtout si elle concernait son temps à l'école primaire. Non, que ses propres camarades puissent le voir fuir un petit bouldedogue qui lui arrivait aux genoux, accompagné des rires de son cousin et de tante Marge... Il ne se ferait pas humilier ainsi. Pour les professeurs, c'était encore acceptable. Qui après tout leur avouerait en connaître bien trop sur eux ?

« Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de dévioler ses secrets, avec moi c'est hors de question. J'ai déjà une journée pourrie. » Harry replongea dans son assiette.

« Oh, allez Harry ! C'est pas si terrible que ça ! Regarde ce que cette... chose peut faire. Avoue que tu t'amuses », et Ron lui fit un clin d'oeil, ignorant les regards exaspérés de Hermione.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'on voir des éléments privés de ta vie », répétait-elle, « alors comment peux-tu être d'accord avec ce qu'ils font aux professeurs, célébrités et autres ? » Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Il ferma son livre, le rangea dans son cartable, et se préparait enfin à rejoindre ses couvertures dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Ecoute, si tu veux les arrêter, vas-y. Moi j'arrête de... d'enfreindre leur vie privée », et à cela il tourna la main pour s'incliner ensuite, « puisque je dois encore terminer mon fameux devoir assigné depuis ce matin, et je dois me lever tôt demain. »

« Ah... mais tu sais très bien qu'ils ne m'écouteront pas. » Elle le regardait avec consternation. « Si tu pouvais les arrêter... ils t'écouter— »

« Demande ça à Snape, tiens, » coupa-t-il, « je suis sûr qu'il approuver—»

...

« Non Harry. N'y pense même pas. Imagine s'il arrivait à ce moment ! »

« M'en fous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que c'est drôle et ingénieux, » répondit Ron à sa place.

« Et parce-que... je suis curieux », ajouta Harry. « Imagine on trouve un complice Mangemort... » Hermione leva les sourcils.

« Hah. Je ne pense pas, non. C'est une des excuses les plus stup— »

« Hey tout le monde ! Euh... peut-être que... »

Et il mit son plan en action.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demandait l'ordinateur impaciblement.

« La vie de Snape, à partir de... tiens, on va dire quand il avait 10 ans. » Pourquoi cette date, il ne le savait pas. Ça devait sonner bien. S'il avait voulu découvrir des choses quant aux Mangemorts, peut-être ne devrait-il pas reculer aussi loin... mais peut-être découvrirait-il quelque chose de plus utile. D'utile ou bien... il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Tandis que la Salle émettait ses derniers sons, et que tout le monde regardait avec anxiété le petit écran, espérant que Snape ne viendrait pas, Harry déposait son cartable et pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être menacer le professeur de dévoiler telle ou telle chose pour qu'il arrête enfin de s'en prendre préférentiellement à lui. Mais bon... on parlait de Snape ici. Le roi même des Serpentards à Poudlard, maître de la manipulation et des menaces... alors peut-être trouveraient-ils quelque chose d'humiliant chez lui pour se venger. D'un autre côté, les Serpentards semblaient tout simplement curieux de savoir comment leur prof chéri était devenu si intelligent, si génial... Tout comme les Gryffondors envers McGonagall ou les Serdaigles envers Flitwick, ou bien les Poufsouffles envers Sprout.

Hermione secouait la tête tandis qu'il prenait place.

La projection matérialisa une ville depuis le ciel. Les maisons de briques sales s'alignaient à perte de vue, serrées les unes contre les autres, séparés par de petites ruelles de boue ou de grandes allées pavées, glissantes et parfois abîmées. Au loin, s'élevant dans le ciel qu'elle remplissait de son nuage gris de pollution, s'élevait une gigantesque cheminée. Les autres maisons fumaient avec elle, pauvres. On aurait pu apercevoir une rivière, mais elle était tellement souillée qu'on aurait dit une gigantesque traînée de boue. Il devait faire froid à cette époque, en ce lieu. Quelques enfants couraient çà et là. A l'écart, un autre venait de traverser la rivière en direction de la petite ville, et Harry prit bien trop longtemps à comprendre pourquoi la projection se centrait sur ce garçon en particulier.

Là, devant eux, se trouvait leur professeur, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant. Si on lui avait dit que Snape avait grandi dans un manoir, ou parmi des voleurs, il y aurait peut-être cru. Si on lui avait dit que ses traits avaient toujours été moches, il aurait accepté et approuvé. L'enfant qui se tenait face à eux n'était pas moche. Il était pauvre. Extrêmement pauvre. Décharné.

Cela se voyait à sa blouse marron bien trop grande, appartenant sûrement à ses parents, à son pantalon bien trop court et serré pour pouvoir lui couvrir ses mollets squelettiques, aux aperçus de T-shirt gris et déchiré, trop fin pour ce temps, ses chassures usées. Des raccollements par-ci par-là, quelques déchirures et beaucoup de salissures et vous avez son attirail. Le manteau était tellement large qu'on aurait presque dit une robe de sorcier improvisée, lui donnant déjà l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. Heureusement, il couvrait ses mains contre le froid glacial de la ville.

Mais si seulement cela s'arrêtait aux vêtements

Le visage de leur professeur et celui du petit garçon avaient cela en commun : cheveux noirs et graisseux, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, sales et ternes chez l'enfant ; des paumettes bien trop saillantes et des joues vides, et cela ne venait pas d'un simple trait du professeur, c'était les traits de la faim ; déjà l'enfant marchait vite et bizarrement, même s'il courbait un peu trop son dos et se cachait avec encore plus d'évidence derrière ses rideaux de cheveux. Au détour d'une rue, enfin l'ombre qui couvrait ses yeux laissa place aux yeux de Snape.

Noirs et vides comme toujours. Vides, mais pas encore froids. Vides, sauf lorsque parfois, l'enfant s'arrêtait, pensait, pensait, et une petite lumière s'allumait dans son regard, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un pauvre léger sourire.

L'enfant n'avait pas encore acquis les traits de la vieillesse, ou bien du stress, ni le front empreint de tous les froncements de sourcils du professeur au fil des ans. Les yeux de Snape étaient alors grands. Soit ils dépeignaient une légère tristesse, soit ils s'allumaient sous le coup d'un souvenir bienheureux ou bien au bruit d'une rue voisine.

Snape vivant dans un manoir comme le bon petit vampire qu'il aurait fait, Harry avait pensé. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était presque lui-même. Ils savaient ce que cela faisait de porter des vêtements de seconde main, connaissait la faim constante sous laquelle se déroulait chaque jour du petit garçon. En revanche, il n'avait jamais grandi dans une ville qui semblait drainer toute votre joie, tout espoir avant de la rejeter en fumée parmi les nuages gris et aveuglants du ciel. Un ciel lourd et sec et froid...

Harry secoua la tête. L'enfant, Snape, revenait sûrement chez lui, car peu de temps après, on le voyait hésiter devant une porte puis entrer.

Quand le petit enfant marcha sans un mot dans le trou qui lui servait de salle à manger, et que la femme se retourna, Harry ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. La femme, on aurait dit Snape, beaucoup plus que l'enfant même. C'était comme voir la version féminine de son professeur-tourmenteur : des traits un peu plus fins, un simple menton, des traits de fatigue et de malheur au lieu de traits de stress ou... non, on aurait vraiment dit Snape. Une pensée traversa son esprit engourdi : intéressant que Snape ressemble tellement à sa mère, ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? A travers la surprise, Harry reconnaissait bien trop de traits : des cheveux longs et graisseux, noir corbeau, noir maladif, qui lui tombaient à la taille, réunis lâchement par un élastique. Le regard de la mère était empreint de lassitude et de malheur, avant de redevenir glacial quand il se détourna de son fils. Deux yeux vides, encore une fois. Son fils Snape partageait déjà trop de traits avec elle : des cernes, des cernes noirs et dures, creusées chez eux par la fatigue et la misère, même chez l'enfant.

Sa mère portait une longue robe noire délavée, et elle était postée derrière une petite marmite où fumait un liquide ambré. Déjà l'enfant — Severus...? Déjà s'approchait-il silencieusement du liquide bouillant, et Harry sut que c'était une potion. L'enfant sembla l'analyser pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en aller, cherchant visiblement dans la petite table à côté un ingrédient pendant que sa mère découpait en lamelles Harry ne savait quoi.

Quand l'enfant se posta à côté de sa mère, la ressemblance était frappante. Deux Snape. Autant disait-on que Harry ressemblait à son père, autant son pire professeur, la terreur de Poudlard, était le portrait craché de la pauvre femme. Si les cheveux de Snape avaient pu pousser jusqu'à la taille comme elle, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait découvert un nouveau style de coiffure chez son professeur.

Quelques murmures parcouraient la Salle. Les Serpentards n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Comment leur professeur avait-il pu un jour être réduit à cette... misère ? Déjà on savait comment il avait acquis une certaine facilité en Potions et Alchémie. C'était Snape qui aidait sa mère sur la plan de travail de la cuisine.

La porte de la pièce principale s'ouvra brutalement et une figure sombre, grande, bien trop imposante claqua la porte. Déjà la scène mettait les élèves mal à l'aise. Il était bien trop évident que l'homme ne partageait pas la délicatesse des deux paires mains qui dançaient sur le liquide. Déjà Harry avait trop reconnu le danger que ces quelques instants sous-entendaient, et soudain, la voix aggressive de l'homme emplissait l'espace. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il prononça, mais la mère secoua la tête, tandis que les traits de Severus Snape se tendaient. Il décidait résolument de ne pas se retourner et la potion prenait un intérêt nouveau.

Et quand Harry, ainsi que ses camarades, aperçurent le visage de l'homme, sa démarche et l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, un profond malaise s'installa. Un étranger. On aurait dit un étranger. L'homme avait peut-être un jour été un charmant spécimen, mais ici, on ne pouvait que fixer sa barbe mal taillée, ses grosses mains, ses grosses chaussures, et son visage grossier. L'homme était brun et sale. Harry ne reconnut qu'une chose, le nez de Snape, un nez long, crochu et qui s'élargissait légèrement au bout. Il y avait aussi quelques traits masculins qu'ils devaient partager. Harry avait hérité les yeux de sa mère tout autant que Snape avait hérité du nez de son père, sauf que Harry, lui, portait quelques chose de beau, dont il était fier, pas un trait venant d'un étranger.

L'homme aboya de nouveau, mais peut-être parlait-il vraiment trop mal pour être compréhensible. Peut-être que la bouteille carrée dans sa poigne en était la cause. Soudain, l'homme était devenu un danger instable. Soudain, Harry reconnaissait trop bien ce qu'il n'avait vu que dans quelques séries chez les Dursley.

C'était juste effrayant que ces histoires soient une possibilité.

Un homme grossier qui s'approcha de la femme, ses remarques de plus en plus hachées et brutales. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que l'enfant Snape était entré ? Passait-il plus vite ou plus lentement ? La mère de Snape lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et Snape recula, comme tout enfant devait faire avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. Mais déjà l'homme était trop proche d'eux et aggripait l'épaule de sa femme.

Il la retourna d'un coup sec contre lui, et soudain Harry ne voulait plus rien voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver. Mais il restait interdit, les yeux horrifiés tandis que l'homme hurlait et hurlait toujours plus fort, secouant la femme. Elle pourrait en perdre la tête.

Lorsque la main de l'homme se leva, un cri retentit dans la Salle, et quelques uns se cachèrent le visage.

Mais c'était tout aussi utile que pour Snape, dont les jambes s'étaient écroulées sous la peur, et le bruit horrible éclata autour d'eux.

Une pluie de claques, de coups de poing, de coups de pied qui s'abattait sur la mère de Snape, et rapidement, elle hurlait sous chaque coup. « Pute » résonna dans la pièce, et d'autres bruits suivirent. Elle tomba, la potion se renversa et le plancher autour de la mère crépitait. L'homme affichait une grimace horrible, les yeux et les narines élargis. Bientôt, des pleurs hystériques suivaient les coups. L'enfant — Severus, s'était acculé contre un coin du mur, les mains sur les oreilles, secoués par des sanglots horribles, et déjà sa voix craquait.

Harry avait trop vu. Harry ne voulait plus rien voir.

Non, il était bien plus simple de croire que Snape était hideux et seul parce-qu'il le méritait. Qu'il était simplement méchant au fond. Que c'était sa nature.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel destin l'avait poussé à demander de voir le quotidien de Snape ? Maintenant... maintenant tous savaient ce qui se passait chez lui, enfant. Ce qui l'avait façonné. Ce qui...

Harry voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

Mais la scène ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quel idiot faisait-il pour penser que le pire était arrivé.

L'homme reprenait son souffle après s'être déchaîné sur sa femme. « LA FERME! », tonna-t-il alors que les pleurs de Severus continuaient. Et puis il se retourna, et Severus dut le sentir, puisque juste après, la bouteille d'alcool éclata, barrant le visage de son père d'une légère balafre. Magie accidentelle.

Severus devait avoir l'une des pires malchances du monde.

Son père se précipita sur lui, aggrippa son poignet et le tira à lui jusqu'à le tordre. Severus glapit. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et de larmes, lui collaient aux yeux, qui fuyaient ceux de son père.

A partir de là, Harry cessa de réfléchir et admira.

Le père de Severus le prit à la gorge et le rua contre le mur. Il lui aboya encore à la figure, ses dents pourries trop près de lui, crachant pratiquement sur son propre fils dont les larmes coulaient à flots tandis qu'il essayait de respirer et de se dégager de la poigne de fer.

Le poing dut lui casser le nez puisque quelque chose craqua, faisant surgir un cri de douleur, et Severus s'écroulait de nouveau au sol, à genoux aux pieds de son père, osant à peine toucher son visage, les dents se couvrant de sang. Son père sembla remuer, quelque chose de métallique cliqua, et Severus frissonna d'horreur avant de tenter de se lever pour fuir.

Le père plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux d'un Severus impuissant.

...

Severus hurlait à la mort. Son dos, où déjà bien trop d'épaisses lignes blanchâtres serpentaient, s'arquait à chaque coup. La mère restait impuissante, grimaçant.

Severus hurlait comme un animal. Le son faisait vibrer les entrailles de Harry comme jamais. Il avait soudain envie de vomir. Les cris et les coups de ceinture lui vrillaient les tympans. On aurait dit assister à un supplice

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que la scéance s'était achevée. Severus gisait sur le sol, tremblant, trempé de larmes et de sueur et de sang, froid. Il toussait, la voix cassée. Son père, après avoir battu, et sa femme, et son fils, de tout son saoûl, lança un dernier « Sorciers de merde » avant de remettre sa ceinture en place et partir de la maison.

C'était dans la stupeur qu'enfin il remarqua que quelques élèves étaient partis, d'autres étaient en sanglots, affalés sur leur table. Les Serpentards, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, restaient muets, ébahis, au-delà d'horrifiés, dégoûtés. Leur Chef de Maison était le fameux professeur Snape, et maintenant tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était vraiment de lui, de sa menace. Mortifiés, surtout Draco, qui jamais n'aurait cru cela possible, et qui jamais, Harry l'espérait, n'aurait envisagé faire subir ça à un enfant.

Harry tremblait, se rendit-il compte. Quelque chose de froid et de liquide coulait de ses yeux et de son nez, mais il ne fit pas d'efforts pour s'essuyer. Il voulait encore croire qu'il avait souffert avec Severus à ce moment-là, avec... Snape lui-même.

Il avait beau haïr le professeur, il ne supportait pas cela. Soudain il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. Même lui s'en était mieux sorti chez les Dursley. Oui, Harry se rendit-il compte, il avait été gâté par rapport au garçon qui recouvrait son visage de ses bras, les jambes ramenées à la poitrine, gémissant.

Stupide. Harry était stupide.

« Harry... » une voix tremblante souffla près de lui. C'était Hermione. Ron était tout simplement choqué, la bouche pendante. « Tu... tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas enfreindre la vie privée des gens... » et la voix de Hermione était entrecoupée de soubresauts. Elle s'interrompit avant de couvrir son visage de ses deux mains.

La Salle restait plus ou moins silencieuse, pendant un long moment. Puis la mère de Snape se releva, misérable, couverte de bleus et de contusions, les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait visiblement mal. Le visage de Snape, presque version adulte, gonflé par endroits. Des mèches entières arrachées sous la lutte lui pendaient en dessous de la taille, tombant au sol.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'enfin, la mère vienne rassurer Severus autant qu'elle les rassurerait, eux, ceux dans la Salle.

Il s'y attendait oui.

« Cesse de gémir et nettoie. Insupportable. Tu aurais pu te taire et cela ne serait pas arrivé. »

Severus enfonça son poing dans la bouche pour étouffer la douleur lorsqu'il de releva, des spasmes parcourant son dos. Il renfila délicatement son T-shirt en place, qui s'imbiba aussitôt de sang.

« Imbécile. Coment veux-tu laver ça ? »

Le reste était inutile. Les élèves avaient trop vu. Lorsque les 30 minutes de caméra d'achevèrent, plongeant la salle dans le noir, un silence s'imposa. Peut-être que Snape adore le silence, pensa-t-il mécaniquement, non seulement parce-que sa mère parlait très faiblement, mais parce-que les cris lui rappellent son père. En plus de ne pas être nécessaires pour maintenir une classe muette.

Harry avait l'impression de faire son deuil de la haine envers l'homme des dongeons. Non, maintenant il serait...

Hermione venait de reprendre ses esprits dans les bras de Ron quand de grandes voix résonèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Un à un, les professeurs franchirent la porte. Ils se postèrent derrière la longue table de bois, faisant face, intrigués, au silence coupable des élèves. Certains tentaient de calmer leur respiration. Mais tous les regards se levèrent lorsqu'une sombre figure traversa la salle, tout en noir, se posta à côté de ses collègues, et leva un sourcil intrigué. D'habitude, les idiots ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bavarder... Heureusement pour eux, Hermione avait forcé la petite boule de cristal à revenir sous ses robes, la fumée qu'elle contenait étincelant une dernière fois.

Bien trop de personnes défiguraient le visage acide du professeur des Potions. Espéraient-ils apercevoir, à force de scruter sous ses cheveux, dans sa démarche et les mouvements de ses mains, le cicatrices qui devaient ornementer sa poitrine et son dos ? Harry ne savait que penser, que ressentir à la vue du professeur. Peut-être que tout reviendrait comme avant dès que le professeur l'attaquerait. Mais pourrait-il en ignorer indéfiniment les raisons ? Qu'avait-il vécu de pire ? Il se retrouvait en confrontation envers lui-même. Une partie lui disait de se préoccuper de ses affaires, qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il ne devrait pas en souffrir les conséquences et que Snape était suffisamment adulte pour surmonter tout ça. Mais une autre, qui semblait de plus en plus forte, lui répétait que Snape n'avait évidemment pas tourné la page. Qu'il est bien plus complexe que ça de se libérer d'un tel trauma. Que c'était lâche et irresponsable et cruel d'ignorer tout ça. Qu'il doit cesser immédiatement de nier la vérité. Non, Harry ne deviendrait pas l'ami de Snape, mais il le traiterait en tant que professeur, avec plus de respect, malgré les remarques incessantes et les points qui fondaient sous ses yeux. Un poids sur la conscience. Et la première chose qu'il pourrait faire...

Serait d'assurer le secret des élèves témoins.


End file.
